twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Roseluck/On Being Rosedust
A few months ago someone gave me the idea of reverting to a previous generation of MLP for April Fools day. I couldn't find a good Roseluck counterpart in previous generations, but in headcanon figured the Flutter Ponies from G1 were close enough. Rosedust, queen of the Flutterponies, had a personality with a lot of traits like Roseluck, so I decided that she was some sort of ancestor. I put a ton of work into some of my scenes, and I spent a month thinking of fun things Rosedust could do. As queen of the Flutter Ponies and living in a different generation, I felt she had magical abilities beyond what you'd expect of a pegasus. So I built her "powers" as a sort of high-level Roseluck with extra abilities. I wanted to shoot for things outside of Roseluck's capabilities but stray from playing an alicorn. Ultimately, the only "too much" power I gave her was a fun one to emote: as Rosedust walks, she leaves a trail of wildflowers that sprout from her hoofprints. I've loved that aspect ever since I played Okami and I've seen it in a few films; it's beautiful and I find it becoming of a being in charge of keeping (at least some part of) the world blooming. "Utter flutter" was a power that was used several times in "The End of Flutter Valley", so I kept that one too. Rosedust was very fun to play. My initial plans were solo RP only; Wind Cheer' s appearance gave me a chance to explore how Rosedust socialized. I had a particularly good time with her speech patterns; she spoke with a British accent and used "higher" speech than I'm used to using. But most of all I liked not having the burden of shyness. Roseluck gets frustrating sometimes because I play her shyness a little too strongly; when you're stuck in a shop waiting for people to arrive, you better like solo RP. I do enjoy solo RP, but sometimes you want to collaborate. Rosedust had no fear of anypony and that is something I wish I could have explored more. I'm starting to see it's sometimes nice to be the one that starts a scene and makes the offers. Expect Roseluck to overcome some of her shyness in the future. I had a lot planned for Rosedust. There's tons of headcanon surrounding the ruins to which she was drawn, and longtime followers should recognize them and the path I took to get there. But sometimes it's best to keep your secrets, so once she got close to revealing something I had plot magic send her back to her realm. She's happily caring for Flutter Valley now, probably arguing about something with Honeysuckle. It is very tempting to bring her back again, but if I do, her visit will be short and purposeful. So, in "canon", what happened? Rosedust woke up in Roseluck's bed. I could come up with an explanation, but I won't. I'm a player and I control reality. For a brief time, Roseluck did not exist. Rosedust was on her way to an enlightening conversation with Roseluck's dearest rosebush, but got distracted by a visit from Wind Cheer. The poor fellow couldn't quite handle what was going on, but managed to convince Rosedust she wasn't in Flutter Valley. She took to the skies to get her bearings and became fascinated by something she sensed in the Everfree. She took the standard path to my ruins, found something important, and then Rosedust's time with us was over. Roseluck woke up several hours later where Rosedust had been. I was going to stay out of the feed for the rest of the day, but my friends Daisy, Horte, and Colgate had a great plot running and I wanted to join. That's a story for another entry, where I'd like to explore the answer to, "Why is Roseluck's behavior towards shipping so inconsistent lately?" Category:Blog posts